


Pretty Dark

by angryjane



Category: Snotgirl (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Music, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjane/pseuds/angryjane
Summary: post issue 13Snottie is sad, and she sulks. that's it.





	Pretty Dark

**Author's Note:**

> There are.... six fics on ao3 for Snotgirl. this makes seven. god, i need more.   
> anyway have this.  
> the song is "Pretty Dark" by Grimes and it's really good. I recommend u listen to it while reading, or whatever.

_I wish I could be_  
Your first love the way you are mine  
Wish you didn't remember this feeling  
But knew it the way I know it (yeah)

Lottie couldn't remember the last time she'd been like this. Curled up in bed, hair a mess, snotty nose and tears and all. It'd been a while, to say the least. Not since _Sunny_ , most likely. Esther had dropped some coffee and tissues beside her and tried to coax her into eating something to no avail, before taking off with a sigh. Rosie was out god-knows-where.

She hadn't checked her phone. She was sure she'd be disappointed if she did.

It's not like Cool Girl would have texted her, she what's the fucking point? _  
_

_Wish you were impaled_  
And injured with love the way I am  
You would cry when you saw my tears  
The way I cry when I see yours  
I can’t control me  


Ugh, why was she _like_ this? She had absolutely no reason to be holed up in hr apartment, sulking under the covers. It was too fucking hot for that anyway. Heat wave and all. But here she was.

It wasn't like Cool Girl _broke up_ with her; quite the opposite. She'd _kissed_ her. Like, on the lips and shit.

And _damn_ , if Lottie didn't want to do it again.

What the fuck was Caroline's deal? ignore her for weeks on end, shoot off to wherever to take pictures and do whatever, then turn back up and ask to make out?

Lottie had always fancied herself carefree, go-with-the-flow, easy-breezy, lemon-squeezy. But this was _not_ easy, not breezy. This was... painful, and obnoxious, and annoying, and downright fucking _shitty_ , and Lottie didn't want any of it.

_'Cause baby, how you own me like you own the world_  
And if you show me then I'll be your girl  
And I’ll kill them if they try to hurt you  
You dethrone me, boy what a nerve

But that was the thing. Lottie wanted to see Caroline again, wanted to laugh with her, kiss her, take stupid pictures with her. She even wanted to hear Cool Girl call her _Snottie_ again. God, what the fuck? Was she some kind of masochist or some shit? She'd never been like this, never hung onto any one person so much, and god, it sucked. Was this love? Was this like, some fucking hypnotism bullshit? No more, please, God, no more. __  
  
You call me pretty  
Whoa-oh  
Boy, you call me pretty  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh  
Got my hands dirty, now  
Only love can hurt me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be lovely.  
> sorry it's so short, i just had to get it out.   
> wanna scream about snotgirl with me? catch me on tumblr at [angryjane](https://angryjane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
